


Маленькая жизнь

by Deep_Breath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: Самое прекрасное во Вселенной — это ты(с)





	Маленькая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WINTER MIRACLE: KIM JONGIN & DO KYUNGSOO'S BIRTHDAY'2018 для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_collection_fics)

Джонин вторую ночь не спал. Его знобило, да и вагонная тряска не давала покоя. Кенсу не отходил от него ни на шаг. Казалось, стоит ему отвести взгляд, прикрыть на мгновение глаза — и случится нечто непоправимое. На каждой остановке он начинал паниковать и успокаивался, только когда перрон исчезал из виду. 

Мело, казалось, целую вечность. Поезд шел с опозданием. На второй день пути у Джонина случилась рвота, а к вечеру начался жар. Он терпел молча. Смотрел в заледеневшее окно мутными глазами и крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимал в пальцах одеяло. Кенсу отдал ему и свое, но мороз крепчал, и от стылого ветра, что врывался в бесчисленные щели вагона, не спасали даже теплые вещи. 

— Попей, сынок. — Кенсу поднес ко рту Джонина кружку с горячей водой. Он добавил туда немного лимона, надеясь, что это хоть немного уймет тошноту.

Джонин послушно разомкнул губы и сделал пару глотков. Поморщился и выпил еще чуть-чуть. Щеки его, всегда смуглые и румяные, посерели и запали. Из здорового двенадцатилетнего мальчика он превратился в тень. 

Кенсу, придерживая его одной рукой, а второй — продолжая поить, возвел глаза к потолку и мысленно зашептал: «Отче Наш, сущий на Небесах...» Он никогда прежде не молился так часто и истово, никогда не обращался к Господу напрямую, как в эти две бесконечные ночи. Джонин рос здоровым и крепким ребенком, у него даже обычных для младенцев колик никогда не было, и Кенсу не знал, что делать. Они находились в холодном вагоне поезда, что шел на далекий север, и ждать помощи было неоткуда. Не будь Кенсу так напуган, он бы никогда не сел на поезд, в котором нет даже минимальных удобств, никогда бы не поставил под угрозу жизнь собственного ребенка. Но выбора у него не было: или бежать, или остаться и ждать, когда их найдут и разлучат. Отдать Джонина он не мог. Только не этому человеку. У Кенсу язык не поворачивался назвать его отцом. Ни один отец не довел бы своего ребенка до того состояния, в котором последние три месяца пребывал Джонин. 

— Пап? — Горячая ладонь легла поверх оледеневшей ладони Кенсу. Он все еще сжимал в руке кружку, но в ней больше не осталось воды.

— Да, мой хороший? — Кенсу убрал со лба Джонина отросшую челку. Волосы взмокли от пота.

— В туалет надо.

— Сейчас. — Кенсу помог Джонину подняться.

Туалет находился на противоположном конце вагона. Шли долго. Джонина бросало из стороны в сторону, и Кенсу то и дело останавливался и давал ему отдохнуть. 

Они уже были внутри, когда поезд замедлил ход, а затем и вовсе остановился. Кенсу выглянул в крохотное окошко, заметил в отдалении мутное желтое пятно — фонарь. Значит, станция. Но они совсем недавно останавливались, и впереди их ждал долгий перегон. Кенсу отлично выучил маршрут, покуда оберегал хрупкий сон Джонина, и знал, что ближайшая остановка должна быть лишь утром. Значит, что-то случилось. 

Кенсу весь сжался. Ладони у него похолодели. Он обернулся к Джонину; тот уже справил нужду и теперь неловко застегивал штаны. Пальцы не слушались, и Кенсу, отвлекаясь от тревожных мыслей, взялся ему помогать. 

— Поезд стоит? — спросил Джонин, когда они возвращались в свое купе.

— Да, но, думаю, скоро поедем.

Кенсу ошибся. Они простояли у станции двадцать минут, прежде чем в вагон заглянул проводник. 

— Заметы. Пока не расчистят, поезд не тронется.

— И долго ли?

Проводник пожал ссутуленными плечами. 

— Поселок крохотный, народа с гулькин ничего. Найдутся лишние лопаты — подключим пассажиров. Впереди лес, снег не выветривается. Километра два сплошные заметы.

— Ужасно, — покачал головой старичок, который ехал в одном купе с Кенсу и Джонином. Артритные его пальцы подрагивали в мутном свете лампы.

— Машинист к старосте отправился, может, даст дров или угля на обогрев, а то околеем тут все.

Кенсу покивал. Проводник справился, будут ли пить чай, и ушел. 

— Помнится, — начал старичок, кряхтя, — предвоенной зимой в этих местах вообще поезда не ходили. Снег шел, не прекращаясь, расчищать пути не успевали. Места здесь глухие, без железнодорожного сообщения совсем худо было. Голодно и холодно. Хорошо еще, лес рядом — по дрова ходили сюда да дичь стреляли.

— Вы местный? — больше из вежливости, чем от любопытства спросил Кенсу. Молчать было неуютно. Когда говоришь, холод будто отступает. Боится жаркого дыхания да громких слов.

— Живал здесь какое-то время. Муж мой, светлая ему память, родом из здешних краев. Покуда старики его живы были — наезжали, но война всех забрала.

Кенсу кивнул. Его дедов тоже вражеские пули скосили. 

— Внучатый племянник вроде в этих краях живет, да только я его никогда не видел, а он обо мне, пожалуй, и не слыхивал ничего. Жизнь — странная штука. — Старик уставился за окно. В морщинах вокруг его глаз затаилась печаль.

Кенсу вновь укутал Джонина в одеяла и уложил спать. Джонин закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Кенсу знал, как сложно ему это дается. Прежде Джонин был еще тем соней, но болезнь отобрала у него и это утешение. 

Кенсу вынул из котомки книгу, развернул ее на заложенной странице и, нацепив очки, которые всегда носил в кармане джемпера, погрузился в чтение. Любовь к книгам ему привил Джонин. Выучившись читать, сынишка едва ли не прописался в библиотеке, благо та находилась всего в сотне метров от дома. Подаренные дедушками и дядями деньги он спускал на книги. Сказки и детские истории ему скоро наскучили, и он переключился на серьезную литературу. Отрыл где-то детектив Кристи и пропал. Кенсу в жизни не видел, чтобы семилетние дети с таким упоением читали истории, которые не всякому взрослому придутся по душе. Супруга это раздражало не меньше, чем увлечение Джонина танцами и любовь ко всему четвероногому и гавкучему. «Он альфа, — ревел супруг, — а ты растишь из него тряпку. Не удивляйся потом, что он приходит домой с расквашенным носом — таких, как он, нормальные дети не любят». Нормальные... Супруг всегда считал, что их Джонин ненормальный. Слишком смуглый, слишком тощий, слишком умный, слишком тихий, слишком вежливый и добрый. «Альфа не должен быть размазней», — шипел супруг, когда после смерти любимой собаки Джонин заперся в комнате и выплакал в подушку все глаза. «Он должен уметь за себя постоять», — внушал супруг, когда Джонин вместо того, чтобы дать сдачи мальчишке, который его обозвал, поделился с ним конфетами. Джонин не хотел понимать, зачем применять силу там, где можно обойтись словами и добрыми поступками. Не понимал, почему его увлечение балетом делает его меньше альфой, чем страсть к спортивным играм или любовь к боевым искусствам. Джонин хотел читать книги, рисовать и заниматься со своей собакой, а не гонять с мальчишками в футбол или кататься на велосипедах. «Я могу упасть и сломать ногу, — говорил он нравоучительным тоном, — и с танцами придется покончить». Он знал, что для него важно, и слушать отца не желал. Супруга это злило, и он ударился в крайности. 

Кенсу вздрогнул и едва не выронил книгу. Он вспомнил синяки на тонких детских запястьях и широкие, кровоточащие ссадины на спине — следы от бесчисленных побоев. 

Человек, сотворивший такое с ребенком, не имеет права называться родителем. 

Кенсу захлопнул книгу и поправил одеяло, сползшее с плеча Джонина. Джонин нахмурился и перелег на другой бок, чтобы лампа не светила в лицо. 

— Все будет хорошо, родной, — одними губами сказал Кенсу. Он должен был в это верить. 

 

К рассвету снегопад прекратился, но небо стояло низкое, насупленное. Вековые сосны чернели сквозь пушистую белизну снежных шапок. 

По пути из туалета Кенсу выглянул в тамбур. С площадки открывался вид на неглубокий котлован, на дне которого притаилась деревушка. Вокруг, докуда хватало глаз, простирался лес. Сама станция — крохотный домик с белеными стенами и двускатной крышей — находилась на противоположной от котлована стороне. От нее, по просеке, тянулась сельская дорога. Следы, оставленные полозьями саней, отчетливо синели в глубоком снегу. 

Из котлована по пологому склону поднимались люди в ватниках и валенках. В руках у них поблескивали широкие лопаты. Люди шли тонкой вереницей. Человек двадцать, не больше. Кто-то нес по две, а то и по три лопаты. Помощь подоспела, да только выглядела не очень внушительно. 

Кенсу поглядел на них еще какое-то время и вернулся в купе. 

Старик кормил Джонина мандарином. 

Джонин улыбнулся, когда Кенсу вошел в купе, и протянул ему на ладошке пару сочных долек. 

— Ешь сам, сынок. — Кенсу покачал головой и украдкой перевел дух. То, что к Джонину вернулся аппетит, было хорошим знаком.

Спустя полчаса в коридоре их вагона послышались голоса. Загрохотали, открываясь и закрываясь, двери. Люди, одевшись потеплее, шли помогать деревенским расчищать пути. 

В купе заглянул здоровенный альфа, рыжий и конопатый, поздоровался скупо и двинул дальше. Видимо, омега с ребенком и старик в помощники не годились. 

Еще через полчаса забежал проводник. 

— Там доктор пожаловали. Я сказал, что у вас мальчик больной. Если хотите, они вас осмотрят. Только тихо, чтобы никто не узнал. Начальство меня по головке не погладит, если пронюхает, что я больного с поезда не снял.

Кенсу быстренько одел Джонина, втиснулся в пальто сам и вслед за проводником пошел к доктору. Им оказался невысокий мужчина, белолицый и худой, с красивыми глазами и тонким, но улыбчивым ртом. Он был одет по-рабочему и лопата при нем тоже имелась. 

Проводник пошушукался с ним и стрельнул глазами в сторону хатки станционного смотрителя. Доктор поманил Кенсу и Джонина за собой. 

В хатке царил лютый холод. Стены изнутри укрывала изморозь, штукатурка отсырела и взбухла пузырями. На столе, среди груды промасленных газет, восседала крыса. Она пискнула, как только люди вошли в комнату, и юркнула за старенький буфет. 

— Ну что у вас приключилось? — Доктор рукавицей стер с единственного стула пыль и усадил на него Джонина. — На что жалуемся?

— Два дня рвота была, жар сильный. Ослабел совсем, голова кружится и спать не может, — пояснил Кенсу. 

Доктор присел перед Джонином на корточки и, взяв его за руку, стал считать пульс.

— А лет нам сколько?

— Двенадцать на днях исполнилось.

— Живот болит? Понос?

Джонин покачал головой. 

— А запахи? Ничего необычного не чувствуешь? Может, запахи стали сильнее?

Джонин поморщился. 

— От дядечки, что с нами ехал, очень сильно пахнет орехами.

Доктор поглядел на Кенсу. 

— Это так?

Кенсу пожал плечами. Он не заметил, чтобы от старика вообще чем-то пахло. 

— Ну что могу сказать… — Доктор выпрямился. — У мальчика первый гон. Рано, конечно, но он у вас, могу предположить, очень активный. Занимается спортом или…

— Танцами.

— Или танцами. Подвижный очень, а раз танцы, то и омег в окружении достаточно. Они танцуют, значит, потеют обильно, вот запахи и усиливаются. Потому процесс и ускорился. Первый гон обычно лет в четырнадцать случается, но у вашего мальчика солнце в крови — вон какой смуглый. У солнечных детей обычно все быстрее, чем у лунных происходит. Плюс перемерз — в поезде топят, небось, не жарко?

— Джонин очень мерз в первую ночь.

— Ну тогда понятно. Жар вспыхнул, чтобы тело альфы уберечь. Ему в тепле надо находиться, чтобы все, необходимое для продолжения рода, в порядке было. Ну вы меня понимаете. Омегам проще — они тепло из других источников черпают, а альфам, особенно таким жилистым, надо всегда в движении быть и не мерзнуть. В поезде шибко не побегаешь, вот и припекло. Отогреется — сразу полегчает.

— Да где ж тут отогреешься... — Кенсу посмотрел за окно. Сплошь снег и ели, и поезд дымит устало чуть поодаль, стальной и холодный.

— Давайте так: я сейчас найду вам провожатого, а вы пока сбегаете за своими вещами. У меня хата большая, и печь натоплена. Брат дома, он о вас позаботится. За день с заметами не управиться, а к вечеру метель обещают. Нехорошо молодого человека морозить. — Доктор подмигнул Джонину. Тот смотрел на него с интересом. Джонина всегда привлекали люди, у которых он мог чему-то научиться. Видимо, доктор попал в их число. Теперь не отцепится, пока все не выпытает.

Кенсу закусил губу. Он не привык принимать помощь от незнакомых людей, тем более — от альф, но жизнь Джонина все еще находилась в опасности, и отказаться от подобного предложения он не мог. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам.

— Да не за что. — Доктор хохотнул. Глаза его превратились в лучистые щелочки. — У меня самого сын есть. Омега, правда, чуть старше вашего.

— Ох, — Кенсу покраснел, — и мы вам… ну, не помешаем? У Джонина, все же, гон… а омега…

— Первый гон скорее на грипп похож, чем на что-то другое. Так что проблем не возникнет. Я вам это как доктор говорю. Ему наоборот проще будет, если рядом окажется омега. Сехун мой еще в пору не вступил, запах у него слабый. Возбуждать не будет, но успокоит. Это как с лечебными травами: в определенных дозах стимулируют, в определенных — успокаивают. Тут то же самое. Мой цветочек еще не распустился, но уже целебный.

Кенсу не стал спорить с доктором. 

Они вышли из сторожки. Кенсу и Джонин пошли к поезду, а доктор — к отряду рабочих. Пока они забирали свои скудные пожитки, доктор привел кругленького и румяного, как духовой пирожок, омегу. Его звали Бэкхёном, и он обладал самым душевным смехом, который Кенсу доводилось слышать. 

Бэкхён, муж старосты, находился на последних месяцах беременности, отчего лишь помогал супругу и проводить «нежданных гостей доктора Кима» не отказался. 

В долину вело сразу несколько дорог. Они выбрали долгую, но более пологую. 

— Если поскользнусь, то уже не встану. Так и буду катиться до самого дома, — смеялся Бэкхён, осторожно переставляя ноги. Кенсу держался рядом. В одной руке он сжимал ладонь Джонина, другую вытянул вдоль туловища: вдруг Бэкхён и впрямь поскользнется? Кенсу знал, как опасно в его положении падать, и надеялся, что в случае чего сможет это предотвратить. Однако обошлось без происшествий.

В долине их встретили громкие детские крики и заливистый лай дворовых собак. Ревели в своих хлевах коровы, блеяли овцы и квохтали куры, что в избытке бродили не только в отведенных для них загородках, но и по улицам. 

Доктор Ким жил в большой — на четыре окна — хате. Во дворе бродили утки, бегал всполошенный чем-то петух и целый выводок одинаково-серых, с круглыми ушами, котят. Кошка была тут же — разлеглась на крыльце и с королевской вальяжностью выпасала свое пушистое стадо. 

Бэкхён вошел в сени без стука, отряхнул валенки и заголосил во всю глотку:

— Эй, Чанёлли, принимай гостей!

Дверь, ведущая в дом, тут же со скрипом отворилась. На пороге показалось рослое широкоплечее чудо. Веснушчатые скулы, крупный нос и розовый, аккуратно-кукольный ротик выдавали в чуде омегу. Омеге было годков четырнадцать от силы, оно сутулилось, чтобы казаться ниже, чем было на самом деле, и смешно шевелило широкими бровями. Это явно был Сехун, «Цветочек» господина доктора. 

— Дядька где? — сходу влепил Бэкхён и вытянул шею, чтобы поверх головы Сехуна заглянуть в хату.

— В магазин пошел — хлеб только привезли. — Цветочек потер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Взгляд его соскользнул с Бэкхёна на Джонина. Глаза расширились, а белые щеки залило румянцем. — Здрасте, — выдавил Цветочек и спрятался за дверью. Присутствие Джонина его явно смутило.

— Слушай, мне тоже за хлебом надо, так что принимай гостей. Это господин Ким и его сын, Джонин. Они у вас пару дней поживут. Отец сказал, чтобы вы о них позаботились, так что выполняй приказ. И гляди мне — узнаю, что вел себя плохо, и будешь у меня на дополнительные по математике бегать. Понял?

Цветочек кивнул и окончательно скрылся за дверью. Та отворилась шире. 

— Проходите, — пискнуло из темноты прихожей.

Бэкхён ободряюще улыбнулся и подтолкнул Кенсу в спину. 

— Я еще забегу.

И с этими словами он выкатился из сеней. 

Кенсу и Джонин вошли в дом. 

В хате было жарко натоплено и вкусно пахло кашей. Цветочек закрыл за ними дверь, показал, где оставить обувь и верхнюю одежду, и провел в большую светлую горницу. 

— Мы вас не побеспокоим, — начал оправдываться Кенсу, когда Сехун усадил их на застланной ковром лавке и притащил из кухни огромный самовар. Кенсу такие лишь в глубоком детстве видел и не думал даже, что где-то они еще сохранились. — Мой сын, Джонин… он немного не здоров. Твой отец разрешил нам пожить у вас, пока железную дорогу не расчистят.

— А, вы на поезде ехали? — понял Цветочек и вдруг оживился. — А далеко?

— Далеко. На самый-самый крайний север. У меня там дядя живет. Мы вот с Джонином решили его навестить.

— Зима — не лучшее время для поездок на север, — со знанием дела заявил Цветочек, ловко управляясь с самоваром. Угли явно еще не остыли, и Цветочек лишь добавил жару.

Джонин следил за ним с нескрываемым интересом. Даже губу прикусил, увлеченный каждым его движением. Джонина немного знобило, и он коленями сжимал ладони, но каких-либо иных проявлений гона Кенсу не наблюдал. Пожалуй, доктор Ким был прав. Цветочек заинтересовал Джонина и успокоил его внутренний жар, и Джонин волей-неволей позабыл о своем состоянии. 

Самовар как раз закипел, когда в хату вошел высокий, примечательный во всех отношениях омега. Он широко улыбнулся гостям и тут же представился Чанёлем, братом господина доктора. Чанёль успел переговорить с Бэкхёном, так что в объяснениях не нуждался. 

Чанёль с Цветочком соорудили обед на скорую руку и накормили гостей. Когда отобедали, Чанёль отправил племянника к соседу — по семейным делам, — а сам принялся греть воду. 

— Надо вашего мальчика хорошенько попарить. Негоже альфе в поре мерзнуть. Гляди, застудит самое ценное — деток не будет.

Джонин и глазом не повел. Позволил себя раздеть и усадить в лохань, полную горячей душистой воды. Своей наготы он не стеснялся, как не стеснялся и взрослого красивого омеги, который подливал в лохань кипятку и спрашивал, не горячо ли ему?

— В самый раз. — Джонин вежливо улыбался, а в глазах читался все тот же научный интерес.

Кенсу искупали после Джонина — ради профилактики — и укутали в толстое пуховое одеяло: чтобы пропотел. 

— Сейчас вся гадость через кожу выйдет, мы ее холодной водицей смоем, и все. Я соли в нее добавлю, чтобы уж точно почиститься, а то в этих поездах чего только не налипнет. Люди всякие бывают. Иной раз и не хотят, а сглазят. А соль всякую порчу и сглаз на себя перетянет. — Чанёль кружил по кухоньке, где и устроили купальню, как заведенный, и все в его больших руках спорилось.

Кенсу прикинул, сколько ему может быть лет, и призадумался. Чанёлю явно перевалило за четверть века, но ни колечка обручального, ни запаха альфы на нем не было. Это удивляло. Видный ведь, рукастый. Такие в женихах, особенно по деревням, долго не засиживаются. 

Чанёль, рассказывающий очередную байку о глазливом соседе, вдруг осекся и поглядел на Кенсу в упор. 

— Ищет он вас, — прошептал он, — к недобрым людям обратился. Все сделает, но отыщет. Мне… кольцо дайте и шкатулку. Там что-то… что-то, что он вам дарил. Он знает, что оно у вас. Оно заговоренное. Дайте мне его. Сейчас. — Чанёль протянул к Кенсу руку.

Кенсу ни жив ни мертв поднялся со стула и двинул в прихожую, где оставил котомку с вещами. Он был уверен, что Чанёль к ней не прикасался, да и Цветочек — тоже. Чанёль никак не мог знать, что у Кенсу есть шкатулка, в которой он хранил драгоценности. Шкатулку он прихватил с собой, надеясь продать украшения. Никто, кроме него и супруга, не знал, что серьги, которые Кенсу никогда не носил, были подарком ко дню рождения сына. Других ему не делали. 

Кенсу вынул шкатулку и на негнущихся ногах вернулся на кухню. Чанёля он обнаружил там же, где и оставил. Он все так же тянул к нему руку. Раскрытая ладонь выглядела уязвимо-голой. Кенсу вложил в нее шкатулку. 

Чанёль тут же ее открыл и вынул сережки. Кенсу лишь судорожно вдохнул и опустился на табурет. Он был рад, что Джонин задремал на лежанке и не видел всего этого. 

— Я это заберу и спрячу. Там, где никто никогда не найдет. И колечко дай.

Кенсу стянул с пальца обручальное кольцо и отдал его Чанёлю. 

Чанёль накинул дубленку и как был, в домашних туфлях и с непокрытой головой, выскочил из дому. 

Кенсу вернулся в горницу. Джонин спал крепким, лишенным тревог сном. Кенсу присел на край лежанки и погладил выглядывающую из-под одеяла тонкую, покрытую легким пушком лодыжку. 

Дверь заскрипела. В комнату ворвалось облачко холодного воздуха. Вошел Цветочек. Разделся, аккуратно развесил одежду по крючкам и, прижимая к груди горшочек, сверху накрытый марлей, пошел на кухню. Вернулся через минуту и взялся протирать сухим полотенцем подоконники, на которые натекала вода с заледеневших окон. Он не спросил, куда подевался дядя. Может, Чанёль часто отлучался, а может, Цветочек знал. 

Кенсу пригляделся к нему внимательней. Подросток как подросток. Тощий, нескладный, как новорожденный теленок, смотрит украдкой и беспрестанно кусает губы. Глаза блестящие, красивые — залюбуешься. Только вот черты лица слишком уж острые, рубленые. Такие омегу не красят. Зато ноги длинные и бедра уже округлились. Еще пара годочков, и альфы толпой повалят в дом доктора Кима. Не с лица, как говорится, воду пить, а вот родить здоровенького и славного ребеночка Цветочек точно сможет. А то и двух сразу принесет — большие омеги всегда плодовитые. 

Кенсу вздохнул и поглядел на Джонина. Сын вырос быстрее, чем Кенсу ожидал, и что с этим делать, он пока не знал. Всю жизнь он надеялся, что когда придет время, рядом с Джонином будет отец, который все ему расскажет, все покажет. Отец себя, конечно, показал, да и рассказал немало, но уж совсем не то, чего ждал от него Кенсу. Придется выкручиваться самому. Можно спросить совета у доктора Кима. Гляди, поговорит с Джонином как альфа с альфой, и Кенсу не придется придумывать, как объяснить сыну то, что с ним происходит, ясно и понятно. 

Чанёль вернулся через полчаса. Цветочек к тому времени прибрался в комнате и угостил Кенсу настойкой из шиповника. Кенсу выпотрошил котомку, откопал на самом дне пакет с карамельками и отдал их Цветочку. Тот отнекивался, как мог, но в итоге уступил. 

Джонин спал крепко, голоса и прочие шумы его не беспокоили. 

Чанёль из прихожей сразу юркнул на кухню. Кенсу, не зная, как себя вести, прошел к двери, но в комнату не вошел. Лишь украдкой заглянул внутрь, убедился, что Чанёль отогревает околевшие руки в миске с водой, и вернулся к лежанке. 

Чанёль сам к нему вышел и жестом поманил за собой. 

Они устроились в задней комнатке. Окна ее выходили на сад и огород. В стене сбоку виднелась дверь, сейчас запертая на засов. Видимо, летом через нее ходили полоть грядки. 

— Колечко и серьги порченые были. Я отнес их на кладбище. Там они уже никому вреда не причинят. Супруг ваш знает, куда вы путь держите, искать вас там будет. Вы бы повременили с поездкой. Хотите, брата попрошу, он со старостой поговорит. Домик вам найдем в деревне — тут усадеб заброшенных хватает. Поможем, чем сможем. Работу подыщем. В город автобус ходит два раза в день. Там можно на службу устроиться. Вы кем по образованию будете?

— Поваром. — Кенсу неловко улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Можно в садик вас пристроить. Там всегда повара нужны. Мальчика вашего в школу отдадим. Бэкхён, муж старосты, директор в нашей школе, так что договоримся.

Кенсу колебался. Предложение Чанёля свалилось, как снег на голову. 

— Не знаю, что и сказать. Подумать надо. Дядя меня ждет. Он в адвокатской конторе служит, обещался помочь с разводом…

— Ну так напишите ему, не велика беда. Да и телефон есть, не смотрите, что дыра дырой. — Чанёль улыбнулся широко. — В любом случае, держать вас силой никто не станет. Супруг ваш убедится, что вы к дяде не поехали, станет в другом месте искать, а вы тем временем к дяде и нагрянете. Весной-то лучше на север путешествовать. 

Кенсу вздохнул. Будь он один, то согласился бы без раздумий, но у него был Джонин. Ему не пять лет, чтобы с его мнением не считаться. А если ему здесь не понравится? В деревенской школе уроки танцев явно не ведут. При таком раскладе Джонин через две недели волком взвоет. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с сыном. Да и загадывать наперед не стоит.

Чанёль понимающе кивнул. 

— Но с братом я все равно потолкую. — И он ушел на кухню.

Доктор Ким — Чунмён, как узнал чуть позже Кенсу — вернулся с первой звездой. Он долго грелся у печи, затем перекусывал жареной колбасой и хлебом. Закончив с едой, еще раз осмотрел Джонина, убедился, что ему стало легче, и сел говорить с Кенсу. Объяснил, что от него требуется, пообещал побеседовать с Джонином и предложил то же, что и парой часов ранее — Чанёль. Правда, мотивы им двигали иные. 

— Мальчик ваш сейчас в самом нежном возрасте. На севере, да еще и зимой, ему будет плохо. Он у вас не привык к подобному климату, ему бы с весны, а то и с лета там обживаться. Так что, если у вас есть возможность, повремените с поездкой. Это может плохо сказаться на его здоровье.

Джонин, которого Цветочек, поборов-таки неловкость, учил какому-то карточному фокусу, навострил уши и слушал все, что говорится между папой и доктором. Стоило ему понять, что речь идет о нем, как он вскинулся весь, напрягся и во все глаза уставился на Кенсу. 

— Нам некуда податься. — Кенсу помешкал мгновение и признался: — Мы в бегах. Супруг мой взялся воспитывать Джонина силой. Избивал так, что он ходить не мог, запирал в подсобке, держал на воде и хлебе неделями. Воспитывал в нем дух, как он говорил, укреплял тело. Ему не нравится в Джонине все. Он считает его плохим сыном, но хочет его вернуть. Он не потерпит такого унижения. А я не допущу, чтобы Джонин снова попал к нему в руки.

Доктор Ким кивнул понимающе. 

— Вам надо обратиться в правоохранительные органы.

— Мой дядя — адвокат. Он нам поможет.

— Хорошо. Это правильно. Но вы должны понять, что, спасая сына от супруга, вы можете навредить ему не меньше. Его организм сейчас активно перестраивается. Ему нужен покой, хорошая пища и тепло. Северный климат ему сейчас не подойдет. Оставайтесь здесь до весны. Я поговорю со старостой. Чондэ — человек со знакомствами. Он отыщет способ связаться с вашим дядей и все устроить так, чтобы вас при этом никто не нашел. Поживете у нас, отдохнете, а весной, с новыми силами, отправитесь к дяде.

— Я согласен.

Голос Джонина — тонкий, но сильный — мигом заполнил комнату. 

Кенсу вздрогнул. В Джонине говорил альфа: уверенно и непоколебимо. 

— Если ты хочешь…

— Я не хочу, но так будет правильно. Отец не знает, где мы. Обыскать каждый город и поселок, где останавливался поезд, он не сможет. Нужно лишь договориться с проводником. У тебя есть драгоценности. Заплати ему. Хотя он и так не скажет — он хороший.

Чунмён, слушавший Джонина с нескрываемым интересом, коротко усмехнулся. 

— А мальчик у вас смышленый. С таким не пропадете. — Он покивал одобрительно. — Остались бы у нас насовсем — мы бы ему Сехуна нашего сосватали.

Цветочек вспыхнул маковым цветом и вылетел из горницы. 

— Не делайте так. — Джонин взялся собирать разбросанные по полу карты. — Омега должен сам решать, за кого ему идти.

— Я пошутил. — Чунмён улыбнулся, извиняясь.

— И даже шутить так не смейте. Он теперь будет меня бояться. — Джонин вздохнул, спрятал карты в коробку и отправился на поиски Цветочка.

— Он у вас очень серьезный.

— Не всегда. Просто… тема отношений между альфой и омегой его очень… трогает. Понимаете? Он видел, как его отец обижает папу…

— Он вас тоже бил?

— Когда защищал Джонина — да. Так что это случалось частенько. — Кенсу горько улыбнулся. — Но Джонин — сильный мальчик. Он со всем справится.

— Да, конечно.

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

Кенсу оглядел комнату. Светлые занавески на окнах, лакированные наличники, горшки с геранью. Уютный, светлый домик. Сразу чувствуется рука омеги. 

— Вы живете с братом… А папа Сехуна?

— Умер. Давно уже.

— Сехун, должно быть, по нему скучает?

— Не очень, если честно. Он маленький совсем был, не помнит его толком. Да и Чанёль всегда рядом.

— А Чанёль… есть у него жених или кто? Такой омега вряд ли без пары ходить будет.

Чунмён опустил глаза в пол. 

— Жених-то есть, только… Далеко он и вернется нескоро.

По тому, как Чунмён улыбнулся, Кенсу понял, что история эта с плохим концом. 

— Он на каторге? — спросил он осторожно.

— Да. Только вы не подумайте ничего — Ифань хороший человек. Взял на себя чужую вину. Брат у него — дурачок. Не ведал, что творит. Он бы там не выжил. Это все понимали. Даже судья знал, что к чему, но Ифань явился с повинной. Дали ему семь лет.

— А брат?

— В город ездит раз в месяц, наблюдается у доктора да у участкового отмечается. Мы всем селом за ним приглядываем. Он не злой, просто Боженька наказал. 

— И что Чанёль? Ждать будет?

Чунмён усмехнулся. 

— Конечно. Там любовь до гроба. Да и ждать осталось всего два года. Ифань ему письма пишет, Чанёль в ответ посылочки шлет. Небось, ни одного каторжника так пряниками не откармливали, как нашего.

— Кого это вы уже там пряниками откармливать собрались? — На пороге возник Чанёль. В руках у него было полотенце, которым он вытирал раскрасневшиеся руки. От них пахло капустой.

— Гостей наших. Видишь же, какие тощие.

— И то дело. — Чанёль расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Сейчас капусту доквашу и будем пирожки печь. Сехун с Джонином уже картошку чистят.

— Может, и я чем помогу? — Кенсу встал с лавки, готовый сию же секунду отправиться на кухню.

— Ну уж нет. Мне и этих двоих выше крыши. А вы общайтесь. Чунмён наш и забыл, поди, как омеги выглядят.

— С вами забудешь…

— Да я ж не о том. — Чанёль подмигнул брату и утопал на кухню, где тут же принялся раздавать указания своим маленьким помощникам.

Кенсу зарделся. Он и сам забыл уже, когда вот так просто говорил с альфой. Супруг следил, чтобы без его ведома Кенсу из дому не выходил и с альфами не общался. Боялся, что потеряет над ним свою власть. 

— Вы на него внимания не обращайте. Он молодой еще, все об одном думает.

— Да я ничего. — Кенсу похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. — Но он прав. Нельзя молодому альфе без омеги быть.

— Ну не такой уж я и молодой, да и не интересно мне это. Я мужа любил…

— Я тоже. Но время идет, все меняется. У вас вся жизнь впереди, а вы себя уже похоронили.

— Ну это неправда. Время от времени я езжу в город и… — Чунмён покраснел, встал спешно и, заложив руки за спину, принялся вышагивать по комнате. — О таком, конечно, не принято говорить, но я доктор, я знаю, что мне нужно и… стараюсь думать об этом, как о необходимой физической… м-м… нагрузке. Боже, что я несу… — Он остановился против окна и уронил голову на грудь. — Забудьте, пожалуйста, что я только что сказал. Это так неловко. Я… пожалуй, в самом деле разучился говорить с омегами.

— Да ладно вам. — Кенсу ободряюще улыбнулся. — Мне нравится ваша честность.

— Я очень боюсь показаться дураком, но обычно именно это со мной и случается. Вот как сейчас. Мне хотелось произвести на вас хорошее впечатление, а вместо этого я начал говорить о своей… Ох, господи, да замолчи ты уже. — Чунмён застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Кенсу рассмеялся. 

— Вы очень милый.

— Вы лжете. Вас не учили, что лгать некрасиво? — Чунмён искоса поглядел на Кенсу. Во взгляде его, в дрожи его губ читалось любопытство. Ему хотелось верить, что Кенсу в самом деле говорит правду.

— Это правда. Альфы не так часто проявляют заботу о незнакомых омегах, да еще и при детях. Я очень вам за это благодарен. И мне хочется отплатить вам хоть чем-то, а ваш брат не пускает меня на кухню.

Чунмён расслабился. Помялся немного у окна и вернулся к Кенсу. 

— Какое ваше любимое блюдо? — Кенсу заглянул ему в глаза. Только сейчас он понял, что Ким Чунмён очень красивый альфа. Такой красивый, что у Кенсу на миг остановилось сердце. 

— Не знаю, если честно. Я редко обращаю внимание на то, что ем.

Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но с улицы раздались голоса, а затем в дверь громко постучали. 

— Это Бэкхён с Чондэ. Они обещались зайти. — Чунмён ушел открывать.

Он не ошибся. 

Бэкхён принес огромное блюдо куриных крылышек, а его супруг — пару бутылок домашнего вина. Так сказать, чтобы отметить знакомство. 

Чанёль, оставив детей стеречь пирожки, принялся двигать столы и лавки, стелить скатерти и расставлять приборы. Кенсу пытался ему помочь, но его тут же оттеснили в дальний угол горницы и усадили на кровать со строгим наказом не сходить с места, покуда не позовут. Бэкхён составил ему компанию. 

— Еле дошли. Снег снова стеной, да еще и ветер поднялся. — Он сунул под поясницу подушку и блаженно застонал. — Когда ж это уже кончится.

Кенсу оглядел его живот и выдал навскидку: 

— Недельки через две, думаю.

— Дай бог. Ноги отекают — сил нет.

— Первый?

— Угу. Мы давно хотели, но не получалось. А тут Чанёль подсобил. Он у нас многое знает и умеет. Вся деревня к нему ходит с омежьими делами. — Бэкхён поерзал, устраиваясь удобней, и продолжил: — Он когда маленький был, в лесу заблудился. Две недели искали, из города людей вызывали. А потом нашелся. Говорит, в овраг упал и ногу повредил. Плакал громко, звал — никто не отозвался. А потом пришел волк. Большой такой, белый-белый. Унес Чанёля в нору и выходил как своего щенка. Знаниями своими и силой поделился, вот он и ведает теперь всякое. Говорят, он и по-волчьи понимает, и сам на луну воет, как прижмет. — Бэкхён поглядел на Кенсу исподлобья. — Не веришь?

— Почему же? — Кенсу ответил шепотом. — Он мне такое сказал, что я теперь во все поверю.

— И правильно сделаешь. Такие, как он, редко на нашу землю приходят.

Чанёль в этот момент пробегал мимо. В одной руке — поднос с горячими пирожками, в другой — кувшин с компотом. Улыбнулся, заметив, что на него смотрят, и, чудом не своротив лавку, притормозил у стола. 

Кенсу не мог сказать, что не слыхивал о подобном прежде. Дед его родился на острове, где каждый камень, каждая травинка были наделены особой силой. И жили на острове люди, которые умели эту силу извлекать и использовать. На худое ли дело иль во благо — то каждый решал сам. Дед тоже кое-что умел, но вот так, как Чанёль — нет. 

 

Ужинали долго, шумно и очень вкусно. 

Джонина от сытной еды сморил сон, и Цветочек уложил его спать в свою постель. Сам остался рядышком, чтобы стеречь его сон. Кенсу украдкой, не отвлекаясь от шумного разговора, поглядывал на них. Цветочек сидел в ногах у Джонина и, склонив голову к плечу, смотрел, как он спит. Один раз Кенсу показалось, что Цветочек гладит Джонина по волосам. Кенсу никогда прежде не видел, чтобы другие дети проявляли к его мальчику такой интерес — большинство сверстников Джонина сторонилось, считая его заносчивым и скучным, — и это вызвало прилив необъяснимой тоски и нежности. Хотелось Цветочка обнять, поцеловать его веснушчатые щеки и попросить любить Джонина сильно-сильно и долго-долго. В идеале — всегда. Потому что в мире Кенсу никто не заслуживал любви больше, чем Джонин. 

Когда ужин закончился, Чондэ уволок Кенсу на двор: покурить и поговорить без посторонних ушей. Кенсу не курил с институтских времен, но от сигареты не отказался. 

Чондэ, затягиваясь коротко и лениво, спросил о его проблеме, и Кенсу выдал все, как есть. 

— У меня дед двоюродный — судья. Я ему завтра с утречка звякну, поговорим. Думаю, посоветует что дельное. А пока соглашусь с Чунмёном — ехать к дядьке не стоит. У меня тут полдеревни пустых хат. Народ в город бежит, работать на земле не хочет. Завтра пройдемся, посмотрим, что есть. Думаю, приличная хата найдется. Я и дров вам выпишу, и картошки привезу — не пропадете. Мы с мужем собак разводим, охотничьих. Кобелька молоденького дам — охранять будет. 

На том и сговорились. 

Чондэ с Бэкхёном ушли ближе к полуночи, и в доме Кимов стали готовиться ко сну. Чанёль спал на раскладушке на кухне, поближе к печи, чтобы в такие суровые ночи, как эта, не дать огню потухнуть. Чунмён ночевал на софе, а Цветочек — на высокой кровати, где сейчас десятый сон досматривал Джонин. Цветочек успел прикорнуть у него под боком, так что Чунмён лишь укрыл его одеялом. 

— И не боитесь сына-то в одну постель с альфой укладывать? — спросил Кенсу, забираясь на лежанку, где ему постелил Чанёль.

— Рано еще бояться. Как в пору вступит, тогда и начну. А пока он еще ребенок. Пускай спит. Видите же, Джонину с ним легче.

Кенсу взглянул на прижавшихся друг к другу детей. Джонин свернулся клубком, носом ткнулся Цветочку в грудь и, казалось, даже не дышал. Цветочек же обнял Джонина за плечи, словно боялся, что тот свалится с кровати, и чему-то сквозь сон улыбался. Этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать Кенсу счастливым. 

 

Чондэ не соврал. Родич его в самом деле был судьей и неплохим человеком. Он сам связался с дядей До, обсудил сложившийся вопрос. Уговорились, что Кенсу какое-то время поживет в деревеньке, а дядя пока подыщет ему жилье и разузнает насчет работы. Без работы Кенсу никак нельзя. Ни один суд не оставит ему ребенка, если он не сможет его обеспечить. Кенсу за всю свою жизнь ни дня не проработал, так что найти приличное место, даже со связями дяди, будет проблематично. 

— Дед говорит, было бы неплохо тебе переучиться. У нас в городе есть училище, на бухгалтера запросто выучишься. Ну или на курсы какие походи, язык иностранный подучи. Со знанием языка всегда проще устроиться.

Они шли по широкой деревенской улочке. Под ногами приятно, с вафельным хрустом, поскрипывал свежий снежок. Чанёль снял с чердака валенки — от покойного зятя остались — и тулуп из овчины, так что прогуливаться по морозцу было приятно. 

Они уже осмотрели две хаты, но в одной текла крыша, а в другой поселилось семейство крыс. Впереди оставалось еще девять покинутых усадеб. 

— Дед говорит, сложности возникнут в любом случае. Если свидетелей нет, что отец бил ребенка, то доказать это не получится. Попадется дотошный судья — будет трясти Джонина. Хорошо бы благоверный твой шашни на стороне завел — дело бы сразу разрулили. Тест на совместимость покажет, что изменял, и до свидания.

— Вряд ли ему это интересно. Он и в лучшие наши годы исполнять супружеский долг не рвался. Во время гона и в течку только и спали вместе. Он ко всему плотскому равнодушен. Я повар по образованию, хорошо готовлю, но он предпочитал что попроще. Мяса ему натушу, риса отварю — он поест и доволен. Главное, чтобы сытно. Ни к вину не притрагивается, ни к табаку.

— Так поглядеть, образцовый семьянин. — Чондэ крякнул и плотнее запахнул расходящийся на груди ватник.

— Так оно и есть. Он и руку на меня прежде не поднимал. Только когда Джонин подрос и… разочаровал его. Супруг не такого сына хотел. Ему подавай идеального альфу: чтобы мяч гонял, с соседскими мальчишками дрался, омег хорошеньких за бока щипал. Но у Джонина другие интересы, а супруг не может этого принять. У него очень… узкое мышление. Все, что выходит за рамки его представлений о правильном — неправильно. Он считает, что Джонин ненормальный ребенок и хочет это исправить. Сломить в нем эту «неправильность», вылепить его по своему образу и подобию. Чтобы правильно от и до. Но так нельзя. Джонин — не его собственность. Он сам по себе, пускай и зависит сейчас от нас. Но он вырастет и пойдет в жизнь, обзаведется своей семьей. Он должен уметь делать собственный выбор. Он же альфа, от его умения жить и выживать будет зависеть жизнь его омеги, его детей.

— Прекрасно понимаю. Альфа должен быть самостоятельным, и прививать это нужно с детства. Омеге самостоятельность, впрочем, тоже не помешает. Мой Бэкхён-и любого альфу в этом плане оставит далеко позади. Он мне, поверишь, сам предложение сделал. Как полагается. — Чондэ хохотнул. — На колено вставал, колечко дарил. Попробуй такому откажи. Отца его расстреляли за измену Родине, папка по лагерям помотался. Бэкхён братьев малых сам растил, в четырнадцать лет уже на заводе полную смену отрабатывал. Такой нигде не пропадет. Да вот на Чанёля погляди — тоже многим альфам фору даст. И Сехун-и таким же растит. В наше время каждый должен быть сам за себя. Чтобы наверняка.

— Мне в этом плане, наверное, не повезло. — Кенсу раскидал снег ногами, прочертил в синем сугробе широкую дугу. Снег заискрился всеми цветами радугами среди жестких ворсинок его валенок. — Родился в семье интеллигентов. Папа преподавал в консерватории, отец писал статьи для научных журналов. Любители книг, растили меня по образцу классических романов. Такой себе кисейный омега. Хорошо хоть Джонин у меня волевой — взял и перевоспитал папку.

Они вошли на очередную ничейную усадьбу. Навстречу брел кот. Изо рта у него торчало воробьиное перышко. Кот проследовал за ними к дому, потоптался у крыльца и ушел восвояси. 

В хате царили пыльные сумерки. Пахло углем и сырой побелкой. Ковры стояли свернутыми у стены, на столе серела скатерка. Печь местами потрескалась, но если замазать, то можно и топить. Чондэ забрался на чердак, проверил дымоход. 

В погребке обнаружилась целая батарея консервированных огурцов и грушевого повидла. На некоторых банках крышки еще не проржавели. Кенсу вскрыл бутыль огурцов. Те выглядели вполне съедобными и пахли хорошо. Ни плесени, ни следов брожения. 

— Старика Чона хата, помер той осенью. Дети давно в городе живут, брать ничего не взяли, а воровать у нас в селе не принято — своего добра хватает. Хата неплохая, думаю, жить можно.

Кенсу покивал согласно и уволок огурцы в дом. Решено было сделать в хате ремонт, а уж потом переселяться. Чанёль и Чунмён вызвались помогать. Цветочек с Джонином тоже не сидели сложа руки. Забредал и Бэкхён. Приносил полную корзину всякой снеди, пичкал детвору ватрушками. Заглядывали и соседи. Семейство Ли — Тэён и муж его Доён — и Чжаны, Исин и Хань, с малышом Сыченом. 

К масленичной неделе хату вымыли и вычистили, ковры и шторы перестирали, а постели накрыли новехоньким, из запасов Чанёля, бельем. 

Бэкхёна увезли в родильный дом, откуда он вернулся с пухлым канареечно-желтым свертком. Из свертка выглядывал крохотный носик и пытливые глазенки-бусины. Стоило Джонину оказаться рядом с малышом Тэхёном, как он тут же преображался. На лице появлялось восторженно-умиленное выражение, а движения становились осторожными, мягкими. Оторвать Джонина от малыша было невозможно. 

— Хочу такого же, — признался Джонин, когда они с Кенсу в очередной раз возвращались от Кимов. — Только чтобы смуглый, как я, был.

— Будет-будет, — заверил Кенсу и обнял Джонина за плечи. 

Дядя написал ему на исходе зимы. «Дело — дрянь», — коротко обрисовал он ситуацию. Кто-то из общих знакомых уверил судью, который взялся вести бракоразводный процесс, что Ким Тэджон не способен причинить ребенку вреда, это подтвердили и коллеги Тэджона. Тот же знакомый обмолвился, что Тэджон уже некоторое время подозревал Кенсу в изменах. Теперь судья требовал к себе Кенсу, да еще и с соответствующими бумагами. 

— Он пытается выманить тебя из укрытия. — Чунмён отпил немного чаю.

Они сидели на крохотной кухоньки старика Чона и в десятый раз перечитывали письмо от дяди До. 

— Говорю тебе, он вознамерился вас вернуть, пока еще возможно. Он знает, что если докажет факт измены, Джонина у тебя заберут. Он предложит решить все полюбовно. Ты возвращаешься домой, скандал заминают, его совесть чиста, а репутация восстановлена.

— Я не вернусь. И Джонина не отдам. Я… долго думал об этом и… если со мной что-то случится, я хочу, чтобы опекуном Джонина стал ты. — Кенсу поглядел Чунмёну в глаза. Какое-то время назад он понял, что смотреть на Чунмёна как прежде у него не получается. Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, внутри Кенсу все переворачивалось. Ему хотелось — до ломоты в пальцах — коснуться белого лба, убрать с него прядь густых волос, разгладить глубокую морщинку, что пролегла между широких бровей. Что бы и кто ни говорил, а знакомый его супруга был прав. Кенсу в самом деле ему изменил. Пускай лишь в мыслях, но изменил. — Ты ведь позаботишься о нем?

— Можешь не сомневаться.

Чунмён был из тех людей, которые смотрят на жизнь трезво. Он не стал его отговаривать, не попытался внушить, что все будет хорошо. Он просто согласился, ибо знал, что именного этого Кенсу от него и хочет. Без лишних сантиментов. 

— Я сделаю все так, как запланировал. Летом поеду к дяде, устроюсь, а потом заберу Джонина. Надеюсь, к тому времени вопрос будет решен. Если он хочет доказательств, он их получит. Мне нечего скрывать. В городе ведь можно сдать анализы?

— Конечно. Я позвоню, узнаю, когда можно подъехать.

— Спасибо.

Они посидели молча, каждый глядя в свою кружку. 

Чунмён не выдержал первым и спросил шепотом, словно их могли услышать:

— Тебе обязательно уезжать? Мы найдем тебе работу в городе. Если не хочешь жить в селе, подыщем там квартирку.

— Ты знаешь, что без моего участия дело не решится. Мне придется с ним встретиться, но я хочу, чтобы это случилось как можно позже и на моих условиях.

— Джонину здесь нравится…

Кенсу проглотил противный пресный комок. 

— Знаю. Но я должен от него избавиться. Не хочу, чтобы он имел на Джонина хоть какие-то права. Мне придется ехать. И ему — тоже.

— Сехун расстроится. И я — тоже.

— Чунмён…

— Да знаю, знаю. — Он горько усмехнулся. — Дай хоть помечтать.

— Я тоже… не хочу уезжать. И… если все решится удачно, мы вернемся.

— Правда?

— Обещаю. 

На дворе залаяла собака, скрипнула, открываясь, калитка. 

Кенсу подошел к окну. По расчищенной дорожке шагали Джонин и Цветочек. Джонин прижимал к лицу полную пригоршню снега. Даже с такого расстояния Кенсу заметил, что снег побурел от крови. 

— Ну вот, подрался. — Кенсу вздохнул и вернулся к столу.

— Когда-то это должно было случиться. — Чунмён улыбнулся ему и пошел встречать детей.

Кенсу не ошибся. 

— Он обзывал Сехуна. Я попросил его так не делать, но он не перестал, и я его ударил. — Джонин сидел за столом и прижимал к разбитому рту смоченный перекисью платок. Сехун примостился рядышком и старался не смотреть на отца.

— Ох вам и прилетит от Бэкхёна… — Чунмён лишь покачал головой и взялся помогать Кенсу накрывать на стол.

— Но я просил его по-хорошему, — обиженно пробурчал Джонин. — Кто виноват, что у этого Мун Сонёля куриные мозги.

— Мун Сонёль? Ему же шестнадцать, Джонин! Он мог тебя покалечить. — Теперь Чунмён не улыбался. В голосе его звучало беспокойство.

— Не мог. Он неуклюжий как медведь. Только и умеет, что ручищами махать. Я и губу разбил, когда уворачивался от его лап. Споткнулся и упал на чистилку для обуви. Так бы он до меня никогда не добрался. Сехун ему тоже накостылял дай бог, — с гордостью добавил Джонин, а Сехун смутился и того пуще. — Он долго еще не сможет сидеть ровно.

— Ну вы даете. — Кенсу выставил перед ними миски с супом и вручил каждому по ложке.

— Есть люди, которые понимают только силу. — Джонин сменил платок на ложку. — Ты можешь хоть десять раз повторить — не поймут, а треснешь разок — сразу все уяснят. Сонёль считает, что раз Сехун не такой, как прочие омеги, то можно его задирать. Но если ты не такой, как другие, то это не значит, что ты хуже. Быть не таким не преступление.

— Ты поступил как истинный альфа, но впредь будь осторожней. — Кенсу насыпал супа и Чунмёну. Тот не отказался. — Вполне вероятно, этот Мун Сонёль захочет тебе отомстить.

— Не захочет. Сонёль никогда не признается, что его побил шестиклашка. Да и я с ним уже договорился. — Джонин пожал плечами и потянулся за хлебом. — Я никому не скажу, что это я его поколотил, а он и его друзья больше не будут обзывать Сехуна.

— А у тебя, погляжу, все схвачено, — присвистнул Чунмён.

— Обижаете.

— Ты уверен, что ему всего двенадцать? — Чунмён с усмешкой покосился на Кенсу.

Кенсу лишь покачал головой.

 

Лед тронулся в пасхальную неделю. А после праздников Кенсу засобирался к дяде. Джонин ехал с ним. 

Джонин молчал, ничем не выказывая своего недовольства, но Кенсу замечал, как сильно весть о скором отъезде повлияла на сына. Он стал меньше говорить и улыбался, только когда в доме были гости. Бэкхён заглядывал частенько, привозил Тэхёна, и Джонин смеялся заливисто, глядя, как маленький бутузит в своей колясочке, пытаясь дотянуться до развешенных над ней игрушек. Радовался он и встречам с Чунмёном и Чанёлем, и только присутствие Сехуна повергало его в необъяснимое уныние. Кенсу думал, ему будет приятно провести последние дни в компании Цветочка, но получилось с точностью да наоборот. 

В день перед отъездом Джонин наотрез отказался идти к Кимам, заявив, что у него болит живот. Кенсу знал, что сын врет, но настаивать не стал. Цветочек, завидев, что Кенсу пришел сам, убежал в сад и просидел там до самого его отхода домой. 

Поезд был утром. Провожали их едва ли не всем селом. 

Чанёль напек пирожков, Бэкхён приволок тушенки и два десятка сваренных вкрутую яиц. Кенсу сомневался, что они осилят хотя бы половину снеди, но вслух этого не сказал. 

Чунмён улыбался, и от этой улыбке Кенсу делалось так больно, как не было еще никогда. Цветочек стоял в стороне и на поезд даже не смотрел. Только когда состав тронулся, подошел к краю перрона и уставился на окна их вагона заплаканными глазами. 

Когда станция скрылась из виду, Джонин поднялся с лавки, поправил рубашку и, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, ринулся в туалет. Никогда в жизни Кенсу не видел, чтобы сын так плакал. Даже когда отец избивал его, он держал слезы в себе, а тут рыдал и, задыхаясь, сквозь запертую дверь просил Кенсу его не трогать. 

Вернулся он через полчаса, умытый и спокойный. Сел у окна и остаток пути не сдвинулся с места. Яйца и тушенку Кенсу ел сам.

 

❄❄❄

 

 

Поначалу жизнь у дяди напоминала Кенсу сон, от которого он должен был с минуты на минуту пробудиться, но затем он привел мысли в порядок, попривык, и все вернулось на круги своя. Дядя устроил его в контору — помощником юриста. Оклад был неплохой, да и особых познаний от Кенсу не требовалось. Он отвечал на звонки и письма, назначал встречи и старался, чтобы все бумаги были подписаны и вовремя доставлены по назначению. 

Джонин ходил в школу и в балетную студию и, казалось, думать забыл обо всем, что приключилось с ним прошлой зимой. А потом Кенсу пришло письмо от Чунмёна. 

Джонин лишь мельком взглянул на конверт, прежде чем пройти в свою комнату и там запереться. Это был второй раз, когда Джонин закрылся от Кенсу в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Когда же Кенсу осторожно постучал в дверь, Джонин ровным голосом попросил: «Ничего мне не рассказывай». Кенсу пришлось подчиниться. 

Он прочел письмо и спрятал его на самом дне бельевого сундука. 

Чунмён писал о жизни в деревне, о делах знакомых, об их здоровье и наилучших пожеланиях, что они передавали Кенсу и Джонину. Лишь в самом конце письма Чунмён выразил свои собственные чувства, спросив, может ли он надеяться на ответ и в силе ли еще обещание, которое дал ему Кенсу. 

Кенсу трижды переписывал ответ. Первое письмо показалось ему слишком сухим, второе — чрезмерно эмоциональным, а третье — пустым и ничего не значащим. Он не мог так поступить с Чунмёном. Не мог дать надежду, а потом ее лишить. Он вертел в пальцах карандаш и, глядя в заклеенную обоями стену, представлял лицо Чунмёна и с ужасом понимал, что начинает его забывать. 

Кенсу заплакал. Впервые за долгие месяцы он рыдал и не пытался что-либо с этим сделать. Слезы принесли облегчение. 

После ответа Кенсу между ним и Чунмёном завязалась переписка. С каждым разом письма Чунмёна становились все откровенней, все больше в них проглядывалось личного, глубоко прочувствованного. Чунмён без стеснений говорил обо всем, что пережил после отъезда Кенсу, о том, что он для него значит и как сильно он ждет его возвращения. Он часто писал и о Чанёле с Цветочком, о том, как сильно они привязались к Кенсу и Джонину и как счастливы будут, когда они вернутся. Он всегда использовал это слово — «когда». «Если» Ким Чунмён не принимал. 

Шли месяцы. Наступил новый год, миновала зима. Весна принесла немало тревог и радостей. Кенсу впервые за два года лично встретился с супругом. Слушание прошло без каких-либо результатов. Вновь потянулись месяцы ожидания. Супруг осаждал дом Кенсу, добивался встречи с Джонином, угрожал и молил. Кенсу жил словно на пороховой бочке, и только письма Чунмёна скрашивали его будни. 

Тренер по танцам решил, что Джонин должен выступать на состязаниях. Джонину шел пятнадцатый год, он вытянулся, окреп, но не растерял детской легкости, гибкости, которые были столь необходимы танцору. Он днями пропадал в студии, и Кенсу чувствовал себя все более и более одиноким. Дядя предложил переехать к нему. Он уже полгода как воспитывал омегу-гимназиста. Отец его, друг дяди, угодил в тюрьму, а папа спился. Мальчик преуспевал в учебе, любил точные науки, и дядя нанял ему репетитора, чтобы и дальше развивать его способности, но в том, что касается омежьих дел — шитья, готовки и воспитания детей — подопечный дяди не смыслил ничего. Ему шел семнадцатый год, и дядя надеялся подыскать ему жениха из приличной семьи, но брать омегу, который иголки в руках не держал, никто не рвался. Кенсу должен был исправить это недоразумение. 

Ёнун поначалу относился к нему настороженно, выслушивал его советы без особого энтузиазма и морщился каждый раз, когда Кенсу отнимал у него учебник по математике и тащил на кухню: печь пироги. Но на летних каникулах он вдруг преобразился. Теперь он дни напролет торчал у плиты, сооружал булочки и кексики, всегда выглядел опрятно и вел себя самым наилучшим образом. Кенсу не был дураком и сразу понял, в чем тут дело. 

С наступлением летних каникул Джонин стал больше времени проводить дома. Ёнун влюбился без памяти, а Джонин, который поначалу вел себя сдержанно и порой даже неприязненно, оттаял и стал проявлять к Ёнуну интерес. Дядя тоже это заметил и, переговорив с Кенсу, решил, что если за пару лет ничего не изменится, то можно будет и свадьбу сыграть. Детям об этом, конечно, ничего не сказали — чтобы не смущать. 

Чтобы как-то это отметить, решили устроить поездку за город: с пикником и ночевкой в палатках. Ёнун под руководством Кенсу наготовил вкусностей, Джонин с дядей упаковали и погрузили в машину все самое необходимое, и ранним августовским утром отправились в горы. 

Поездка обернулась катастрофой. 

Утро они провели, разбивая лагерь у широкой, но мелкой реки, затем купались и играли в теннис. К вечеру, когда солнце уже не так немилосердно жарило спины, отправились на прогулку. Джонин и Ёнун шли впереди, о чем-то оживленно болтая, а Кенсу с дядей неторопливо следовали за ними. 

— Не будем им мешать. — Дядя подмигнул Кенсу.

Кенсу в ответ лишь улыбался. На душе сделалось легко и свободно. Джонин был счастлив, не замыкался в себе и — что немаловажно — достиг того возраста, когда мог сам решать, с кем из родителей ему оставаться. Джонин выбрал Кенсу и при личной встрече прямо заявил об этом отцу. 

— Вы не тот человек, который может сделать ребенка счастливым, простите, — сказал он, не сводя с отца глаз. Тот разумно ничего не ответил.

Кенсу надеялся, что в скором времени супруг сломается и даст ему развод. Дольше это безумие не могло продолжаться. 

Дядя быстро устал, и они остановились у больших валунов отдохнуть. Ёнун и Джонин, увлеченные беседой, ушли вперед и вскоре скрылись из виду. Джонин был уже достаточно взрослым парнем, а Ёнун весной вступил в пору, и оставлять их без присмотра не стоило, но Кенсу верил, что с Джонином омеге нечего опасаться. 

Не ошибся. 

Они с дядей уже собрались продолжить путь, когда на тропинке показался раскрасневшийся и очень взволнованный Ёнун. Он промчался мимо них к лагерю и исчез среди цветастых палаток. Джонин, бледный, как смерть, шел следом. Лицо его словно окаменело. Кенсу уже видел это выражение прежде. Джонин был в ярости. 

Дядя подался было к нему, но Кенсу его остановил. Знал, что если тронуть Джонина сейчас, он захлопнется, как моллюск в раковине, и достучаться до него будет невозможно. 

— Потом. — Кенсу взял дядю под руку и увел вверх по тропинке, но сам нет-нет и поглядывал на яркие пики палаток и пытался представить, что же произошло между детьми.

Когда они вернулись, Джонин возился с костром, а Ёнун плескался в реке чуть ниже по течению. Джонин казался спокойным, но вздрогнул и сломал ветку, которой ворошил угли, когда Кенсу его окликнул. 

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — Кенсу погладил Джонина по руке.

Джонин вздохнул и потянулся за новой веточкой. 

— Я совершил ошибку. Допустил, чтобы случилось непоправимое.

— Что, маленький?

— Ты знал, что Ёнун… что он испытывает ко мне определенный интерес? — Джонин посмотрел на Кенсу прямо, требуя от него незамедлительного ответа.

— Догадывался. Ты добрый и умный, ты просто не мог ему не понравиться.

— Но этого не должно было случиться. — Джонин пнул камушек, и тот упал в костер, поднимая в воздух стайку огненных мотыльков. — Он меня поцеловал. В щеку.

— И это… его преступление? — Кенсу едва не рассмеялся, но поймав на себе серьезный взгляд Джонина, вовремя проглотил смешок.

— Он не имел права. Я не позволял.

— Джонин-и, чтобы поцеловать того, кто тебе нравится, не всегда нужно спрашивать разрешения. В этом-то и кроется прелесть поцелуев. Когда это происходит спонтанно, под влиянием чувств…

Джонин отвернулся к костру. 

— Только мой омега имеет право прикасаться ко мне без разрешения.

— Думаю, Ёнун будет рад стать твоим омегой.

— У меня уже есть омега.

Кенсу пропустил вдох. 

— Правда? И кто же это? Кто-то с танцевального?

— Не говори глупостей. — Джонин наскреб щепок и подбросил их в огонь. Вокруг котла вновь разлетелись искорки. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто это.

— Джонин… — Кенсу крепче сжал его руку.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Но я уже все решил. Как только мне исполнится восемнадцать, я поеду к нему, и никто меня не остановит.

— А если он тебя не ждет?

— Кто? Сехун? — Джонин удивился так искренне, что Кенсу стало не по себе. Джонин даже мысли не допускал, что Сехун может встретить и полюбить кого-то другого.

— Сынок, за три года многое может измениться.

— Только не Сехун. Он будет ждать меня.

— Он так сказал? Джонин, ему было четырнадцать. Нельзя верить всему, что обещает четырнадцатилетний омега…

— Он ничего мне не обещал. Я просто знаю.

— Солнце мое…

— Пап, не спорь со мной, пожалуйста. Все равно не переспоришь, только нервы испортишь.

Тут Джонин не ошибался. Таких упрямцев еще поискать надо. 

— Я поговорю с Ёнуном. — Джонин бросил в огонь оставшиеся щепки и пошел к реке.

В следующем письме к Чунмёну Кенсу и словом не обмолвился о случившемся. Через месяц они с Джонином вернулись на старую квартиру. 

 

❄❄❄

 

 

Стоял декабрь. Ранним утром, за три дня до нового года, пошел снег. Он все шел и шел, превращая льдистый мир в пушисто-белый. Детвора лепила снеговиков; дворники едва поспевали расчищать тротуары. 

Тем утром почтальон вместе с газетой принес и толстое заказное письмо. 

Кенсу вскрыл конверт дрожащими руками и долго не мог поверить, что перед ним бумаги о разводе. Подписанные супругом и заверенные нотариусом. 

— Джонин, свершилось, — едва шевеля губами, сказал он, когда Джонин, зевая, вошел на кухню.

Джонин тут же проснулся и забрал у Кенсу документы. Пролистал быстро, сел за стол и взялся изучать их основательно. Кенсу ему не мешал. Дождался, когда Джонин дочитает до последней страницы, и только тогда принялся готовить завтрак. 

Джонин сложил документы в конверт и уставился на Кенсу. 

— Теперь мы можем вернуться?

— Что? — Кенсу, разбивавший яйца, замер со скорлупками в руках.

— Мы можем вернуться в деревню? К Чунмёну и Сехуну? Или ты собираешься ждать еще шесть лет?

Кенсу перевел дух и потянулся к венчику. 

— Сынок, так не делается. Я не могу бросить все и уехать.

— Можешь. Ты уже так делал.

— Тогда все было иначе. У меня не было выбора.

— Я не вижу причин не сделать это снова. Представь, что я не оставил тебе выбора. Я иду на вокзал и покупаю два билета на завтрашний поезд. С тобой или без тебя, но я на него сяду.

— Тебе еще нет восемнадцати. Никто не продаст тебе билеты.

— Будет через две недели. И я выгляжу старше своих лет, так что никто не спросит у меня документов.

— Джонин, пожалуйста…

— Пап, если ты не сделаешь это сейчас, ты не сделаешь это никогда. Тебе всего тридцать восемь, вся жизнь впереди. И я хочу братика. — Джонин поднялся. — Я на вокзал.

— Сын…

— Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. Вернусь через час. Оставь завтрак на плите — сам разогрею.

Он в самом деле ушел. Оделся, взял из заначки — насобирал, подрабатывая летом на стройке — деньги и вышел в снежное утро. Кенсу видел, как он спешно, на ходу обматываясь шарфом, пересек двор и скрылся в направлении троллейбусной остановки. 

Кенсу съел омлет, выпил чаю и позвонил дяде. Тот выслушал его, не перебивая.

— Что ты думаешь? — спросил Кенсу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он уедет. Надо будет — пешком по рельсам пойдет, и мы его не остановим. Он у тебя упрямый. Если вбил себе что в голову — пиши пропало.

— Предлагаешь бросить все и ехать с ним?

— А что тебе терять? Работу ты свою не любишь, а я как-нибудь и сам управлюсь. Ёнун с супругом подсобят, если что.

— А квартира? Вещи?

— За квартиру не беспокойся, а вещи бандеролью отправлю: адрес, слава богу, сохранил.

— Понял я, в кого Джонин удался…

— Не льсти мне. — Дядя расхохотался. — Джонин сам в себя удался. Такие в одном экземпляре лишь получаются.

Кенсу не стал спорить. Договорив с дядей, он обошел квартиру. Снял с полок пару книг, которые собирался прочесть, но руки не доходили, вытащил из чулана чемоданы и поволок их в зал, что служил им с Джонином и спальней. 

Джонин, как и обещал, вернулся через час, заснеженный и с билетами во внутреннем кармане пальто. 

— Плацем, — сказал он и положил билеты на комод. — Послезавтра утром будем на месте.

— Надо позвонить Чунмёну, предупредить.

— Не надо. Сюрприз будет.

— А вдруг они не обрадуются?

— Шутишь? — Джонин фыркнул и стал укладывать в чемодан свои вещи. — Чунмён спит и видит, как потащит тебя в мэрию.

— Не преувеличивай.

— Это я еще преуменьшаю. Чтобы не смущать тебя.

— Джонин!

Джонин рассмеялся глубоким, заразительным смехом. 

— Па, я уже не ребенок и знаю, чего альфа хочет от приглянувшегося ему омеги. А ты красивый очень. Странно, что он еще тогда этого не сделал.

«Сделал бы», — подумал Кенсу. Если бы он позволил. А он бы позволил, если бы на кону не стояла жизнь Джонина. Кенсу не мог допустить, чтобы супруг — теперь уже бывший — доказал, что ему изменяли. 

— Канун нового года, а тут мы как снег на голову, — уже уложив чемоданы, спохватился Кенсу.

— Мы много места не займем. Надо будет — компактно сложимся где-нибудь в каморке: никто и не заметит.

— Все твои шуточки, а я серьезно.

— Пап, не дрейфь. — Джонин подобрался ближе, обнял Кенсу за плечи и притянул к себе. Джонин был выше Кенсу на голову, раза в полтора шире в плечах и вдесятеро сильнее. Горячий как печка и надежный как стены родного дома. 

Объятия Джонина успокоили Кенсу. 

Вечер провели за подготовкой: заперли все шкафы и буфеты, вымыли полы, убрали посуду. На ужин съели все, что могло испортиться. То, что еще полежит, сгрузили в корзину, чтобы взять с собой в дорогу. 

Уснуть той ночью Кенсу так и не смог. Джонин тоже не спал. 

Встали засветло и до назначенного времени просидели на кухне, над кружками остывшего чая. 

Дядя встретил их на перроне. Забрал ключи от квартиры и преподнес маленький презент. 

— Твой отец всегда был любимчиком родителей, зато меня любил деда. Он мне это, тайком от родителей, и подарил на восемнадцатилетие. Я планировал вручить Джонину подарок в день его рождения, но не сложилось. Держи сейчас. — И он вручил сверток Джонину. Джонин принял его с благодарностью: поклонился глубоко, а затем обнял старика так крепко, что тот охнул.

Уже в поезде Джонин открыл подарок. В старинной деревянной шкатулке, на шелковой подушке лежал подвенечный гарнитур: две пары браслетов — на запястья и щиколотки, — пояс с подвесками, широкое ожерелье-ошейник и гребешок. Все серебряное, филигранное. 

— Красота какая… — завороженно проговорил Кенсу и кончиками пальцев погладил браслет. Вычурный зернистый узор приятно щекотал кожу.

— Думаешь, Сехуну понравится? 

— Несомненно. А теперь спрячь и никому до свадьбы не показывай.

Джонин улыбнулся довольно и спрятал свой подарок. 

 

К знакомой станции поезд подошел на рассвете. Стоял крепкий морозец, и над котлованом висела молочная дымка: взвесь снежной крупы и пара. 

Джонин и Кенсу были единственными, кто сошли с поезда на этой станции. Домик смотрителя глядел на перрон темными окнами. Дорога на город утопала в густой сизой тени. В долине лаяла собака. По голосу — охотничья, значит — у старосты. 

Светало в этих местах поздно, так что часы показывали начало девятого, когда Джонин с Кенсу перешли пути и по хоженой тропке стали спускаться в котлован. У магазина уже выстроилась очередь за хлебом. 

У Кенсу так быстро билось сердце, что он похлопал себя по груди, чтобы немного успокоиться и сделать глубокий вдох. Джонин шел чуть позади, с двумя чемоданами наперевес. Его скрипучие шаги придавали Кенсу уверенности. 

— Матерь Божья и святые угодники! — послышалось из толпы у магазина, и за миг путь им преградил кругленький и румяный, как духовой пирожок, омега — Ким Бэкхён собственной персоной. — Глазам своим не верю, Кенсу-я! И малыш Джонин. Боже, как ты вымахал. — Бэкхён, не церемонясь, полез обниматься. Огромный живот, туго обтянутый ватником, мешал ему сделать объятия полноценными, но и тех, что было, вполне хватило. — Вот это сюрприз. Вы как, в гости или насовсем? — Бэкхён заставил Джонина опустить чемоданы в снег и принялся вертеть его во все стороны. — Каков, а? Красавец. Хорошо, что Тэхёнчик мой еще маленький, а то ух! Глаз да глаз нужен.

— А ты, погляжу, времени зря не теряешь. — Кенсу с улыбкой смотрел на похорошевшего сверх всякой меры Бэкхёна. Таким, как он, беременность была к лицу.

— Ну надо ж наследником обзавестись. Да и Тэхённи братика у Деда Мороза просил. Надеюсь, в полночь не прихватит, а то будет нам праздник. — Бэкхён помял ватную поясницу и махнул рукой. — Ну вы шуруйте, а мне еще хлебом запастись надо: завтра по-любому не будет. Еще свидимся. 

— И Тэхён-и приводите! — бросил ему вдогонку Джонин. На лице его светилась полная счастливого предвкушения улыбка.

— Обязательно. — Бэкхён, расчищая себе путь животом, скрылся в сумеречных глубинах магазина. 

Они пошли дальше. 

Следующими, кого они повстречали, были Чжаны. Хань выбивал перины, а Исин чинил санки. Сычен — тоненький, едва ли не прозрачный подросток — завидел их первым. На руках у него возился неспокойный карапуз. 

— Ну же, Кун, прекрати. — Сычен встряхнул малыша, как кулек с картошкой, и тот залился веселым смехом. — Глянь, люди смотрят. И не стыдно тебе?

Куну явно было не стыдно, а вот Хань вскинулся, заслышав, что старший сын стыдит младшего. Завертел кудрявой головой и наткнулся взглядом на Кенсу. 

— Мать честная, дядя Кенсу! 

Настал черед обниматься с Ханем, жать руку Исину и здороваться со смущающимся Сыченом. Кун, оставленный без присмотра, тут же вывалялся в снегу и принялся охотиться на кота. Знакомого такого кота. 

— Я думал, он давно подох. — Джонин тоже заметил кота, что некогда мышковал на усадьбе старика Чона, и ласковым «кис-кис-кис» приманил его к себе. Погладил податливо прогнувшуюся спину, потеребил пушистый хвост.

— Кто? Этот? Этот прохвост еще нас переживет, вот поглядишь. — Исин поймал кота под жирное пузо, поднял на руки и принялся чесать круглые щеки. — А ваша хатка, к слову, все еще не занята. Чунмён с Чанёлем за ней приглядывали, порядок поддерживали. Верили, что вернетесь. — Исин указал в сторону соседского домика.

Хатка и впрямь выглядела опрятно. Даже занавески на окнах были, и снег на дворе кто-то почистил. Будто знал, что хатка вот-вот понадобится. 

Исин, словно мысли читая, добавил: 

— Ву только вчера прибегали, порядок наводили. Видать, Ёлли что-то пронюхал. С него станется.

Кенсу покивал согласно. Чанёль и впрямь мог что-то ведать. А может, и не что-то, а все. Вон и одеяла развесил, чтобы проветрились на морозце. Знал, что скоро ими будут укрываться. 

— Чунмён десять минут назад пробегал — работает сегодня, но Ву дома, да и Сехун вроде никуда еще не завеялся. 

Заслышав имя Цветочка, Джонин напрягся весь и сделался серьезным. 

— А куда это он может завеяться? — спросил он. 

— Как куда? В клуб. Молодежь всегда встречает Новый год там. Сонёль уже все пороги обил — гляди, скоро и сватов к Кимам отправят.

Джонин побелел. Кенсу схватил его за руку, сжал крепко. 

— Мун Сонёль? — уточнил Джонин. Будто в крохотной их деревеньке мог быть другой Сонёль, да еще и годящийся в женихи Цветочку.

— Он самый. Хороший парень. Думаю, весной будем свадьбу играть. — Исин улыбался, не умея читать лица Джонина, и Джонин улыбался в ответ: деревянной улыбкой. Губы его посинели, и весь он мелко дрожал.

Кенсу знал — еще немного, и прорвет, и уж тогда его ярость будет невозможно укротить. Он извинился перед Чжанами, пообещал заглянуть на днях и, подхватив Джонина под руку, повел вверх по улице. 

— Говорил я тебе, сынок, — свернув на улочку, где жили Кимы, начал Кенсу, — не можешь ты знать, что у другого человека на душе. Шесть лет прошло. Цветочек вырос и распустился. Негоже ему увядать в тени, дожидаясь твоего возвращения. Поэтому успокойся и позволь всему идти своим чередом. Не ты ли говорил, что омега должен сам за себя выбирать?

— Говорил, — не размыкая губ, выдавил Джонин. Он шел быстрым чеканным шагом, и Кенсу едва за ним поспевал. — Но я не верю, что Сехун мог забыть меня. Он верный очень, он не мог… — Джонин отвернулся, чтобы Кенсу не видел навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

— Солнышко мое, я понимаю, как тебе сейчас больно, но, пожалуйста… Мы уже здесь, назад — по крайней мере, сегодня — не вернемся. Держи себя в руках.

— Хорошо.

Они свернули на дорожку, ведущую к усадьбе Кимов. 

 

❄❄❄

 

 

У Чанёля все валилось из рук, и Сехун, который надеялся с утра хоть немного поработать над курсовой, теперь носился по хате как ошпаренный и следил, дабы все, что валилось из рук Чанёля, не пришибло Тао. Тао, как назло, спозаранку не сиделось на месте. Он перебил с полдюжины яиц, влез в мешок с мукой и опрокинул на себя миску с манной кашей. Его рев поднял на уши даже соседей. 

Отец, не выдержав всего этого, сбежал на работу, а Ифань смылся на двор — бить птицу. 

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда не выйду замуж, — пыхтя и утирая со лба пот, проговорил Сехун и усадил Тао на стульчик, что стоял посреди кухни.

Чанёль, нацепив прихватки, сновал у печи. 

— Выйдешь, куда денешься. Деток захочется — выйдешь.

— С чего вдруг я должен хотеть детей? Мне и Тао с головой хватает.

Тао прыснул от смеха, затрясся холодцом и едва не рухнул со стульчика. 

— И в кого он такой дурносмех уродился? — Сехун пригладил жиденькие волосики и поцеловал Тао в лоб. Тао сунул палец в рот и стал самозабвенно его мусолить.

— Фу, выплюнь. На лучше леденец. — Сехун сцапал со стола сахарного петушка — они с Чанёлем весь прошлый вечер потратили на их готовку — и вручил Тао.

Заскрипела калитка, зявкнула, но тут же смолкла собака. 

— Кого там нелегкая принесла? — Чанёль поменял горшки местами, помешал содержимое одного длинной деревянной ложкой, зажмурился довольно и, сдернув прихватки, поковылял на выход. — Надеюсь, не Бэкхён, — бурчал он на ходу, — весь день коту под хвост…

Хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь в сени. 

— Ну что, будем салаты резать? — Сехун подмигнул Тао и взялся чистить отваренную загодя картошку.

Из сеней послышались голоса, затем они переместились в прихожую. 

— Проходите-проходите, не разувайтесь. Вещи давайте сюда, — тарахтел без умолку Чанёль; в голосе его слышалось волнение.

Сехун замер с ножом в руках. Сердце дернулось и забилось быстрее. Он осторожно положил нож на стол и поднялся. 

— Да будет тебе, — засмеялись в ответ. — Джонин, подержи корзину.

Сехуна будто в лицо ударили. Он ртом хватанул горячий воздух, но тот застрял в горле. Сердце подскочило, перевернулось в груди. Раз, другой, третий. Забилось между ключицами. 

Сехун бросился на выход, не сразу нащупал ручку — так его колотило — и рванул дверь на себя, забыв, что она открывается наружу. Сехун должен был убедиться, что ему не почудилось, что голос в самом деле принадлежал дяде Кенсу, и обращался он к… 

— Джонин-а… — Сехун замер на пороге, во все глаза уставившись на высокого солнечного альфу, красивого настолько, что забирало дух.

— Цветочек. — Альфа улыбнулся, и эта была та улыбка, которая снилась Сехуну ночами и о которой он мечтал, бодрствуя.

Сехун, запнувшись о палас, бросился к нему. Налетел ураганом, едва не сбил с ног. Джонин охнул и обхватил его холодными руками.

— Вернулся… — Сехун повис у Джонина на шее. Он в жизни не обнимал кого-то так отчаянно и крепко. Разве что отца, когда был совсем маленьким. Отец носил Сехуна на руках перед сном, чтобы убаюкать, рассказывал сказку или напевал колыбельную.

Джонин ничего не говорил. Дышал горячо в шею и сжимал в ответ так сильно, что ныли бока. 

— А-м… я возьму корзину, — запинаясь и кряхтя, пробормотал Чанёль, зашерудел чем-то и потопал на кухню. Дядя Кенсу пошел за ним.

Джонин ослабил хватку, погладил Сехуна по спине. У Сехуна подогнулись колени, и он покрепче вцепился в Джонина. Джонин коротко усмехнулся. 

— Говорят, ты замуж собрался. — Его дыхание защекотало висок.

Сехун тут же отпрянул, уперся ему в грудь кулаками и заглянул в улыбающееся лицо. 

— Это кто такое тебе сказал?

— Исин. Говорит, вы с Сонёлем теперь парочка.

— Я? С Муном? С ума сошли?! — Сехун завертелся, пытаясь вырваться из рук Джонина, но тот не позволил. Снова притянул к себе, притиснулся так, что сделалось жарко, и кончиками пальцев огладил лицо. Сехун покраснел.

— Может, и сошли, но я им все равно не поверил.

Джонин перешел на шепот, и Сехуна бросило в дрожь от того, как интимно и ласково это прозвучало. 

— Ты мне ни разу не написал. Отец постоянно получал письма от дяди Кенсу, а ты ни слова мне не написал.

— Я не мог. Точнее, не хотел. — Джонин погладил губы Сехуна большим пальцем. — Мне нужно все-все-все услышать от тебя. Лично. Чтобы видеть твои глаза, слышать твой голос. Разве письмо сможет передать твой смех?

— Джонин…

— Ш-ш-ш. — Джонин накрыл его рот ладонью. От нее вкусно пахло летом. — Я должен признаться в страшном преступлении.

Сехун вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

— Меня поцеловал другой омега. В щеку. Я не знал, что нравлюсь ему, думал, мы просто друзья. Он застал меня врасплох и… Ты чего ржешь?

Сехун лбом ткнулся Джонину в плечо и попытался успокоиться, но получилось так себе. 

— Я серьезно! — обиделся Джонин.

— Вот потому и смеюсь. — Сехун утер с глаз слезы. — Это же ерунда, Джонин, ну чего ты. Подумаешь, поцеловал.

— А что, Сонёль тебя тоже целовал? — Джонин недобро сощурился.

Сехун поморщился, представив этот ужас. 

— Господи, нет, это противно. — Он потер губы ладонью, словно их в самом деле только что поцеловали.

Джонин мигом поник и отступил от Сехуна на шаг. 

Дверь за его спиной отворилась, в прихожую вошел Ифань. В одной руке он держал миску с опаленным гусем, в другой — ведро с перьями. 

— Э-э-э… ну, здорово? — Он захлопнул дверь ногой и ловко скинул галоши. — Так понимаю, Джонин? Я Ифань, дядька Сехуна. — Он опустил ведро на пол и протянул Джонину руку. Джонин крепко ее пожал. — Быстро вы. Чанёль думал, к Сочельнику нагрянете.

Сехун во все глаза уставился на Ифаня.

— Вы знали?! Знали и ничего не сказали?

— Ой, ну не кипятись. — Ифань снова взялся за ведро. — Сюрприз хотели сделать. Подарочек, гляди, какой привалил под Новый год. Спасибо сказать должен. — Он подмигнул Сехуну и поволок свою ношу на кухню.

— Есть хочешь? — Сехун с надеждой посмотрел на Джонина. Что говорить, он не знал, поэтому затронул самую безопасную тему.

— Нет. Мы в поезде поели.

— Все равно придется. Чанёль вас в покое не оставит, пока не накормит до отвала. — Сехун сцапал Джонина за руку и поволок в горницу. Усадил за стол и приказал не двигаться. Джонин смотрел на него с обожанием, и это смущало. Сехун, путаясь в ногах, бросился на кухню.

Дядя Кенсу уже познакомился с Тао, и теперь тот по-свойски восседал у него на руках, пока дядя Кенсу самозабвенно болтал с Чанёлем, который не забывал двигать свои горшочки и одновременно отдавать указания Ифаню. 

— Дядя Кенсу, а давайте я вас накормлю? А то Чанёль только и умеет, что болтовней пичкать. — Сехун забрал Тао и повел дядю Кенсу в горницу, к Джонину.

— Знакомьтесь, это Цзытао. Тао, это Джонин. Запомни его хорошенько, потому что теперь он будет часто у нас гостить. Если ты ему понравишься, он будет с тобой играть. — Сехун присел перед Джонином на корточки, так, чтобы Тао получше его рассмотрел. Тао зарделся и принялся с остервенением сосать леденец. Видимо, у Джонина на роду было написано смущать хорошеньких омег.

Сехун вручил Тао Джонину и ускакал обратно на кухню. Его знобило, а щеки горели. Ифань, будучи противным собой, это заметил и не оставил без комментария, за что и схлопотал полотенцем от Чанёля. 

— Ну что ты мне ребенка смущаешь? — ворчал тот, а Ифань хохотал басовито и отбивался гусиной ножкой.

Сехун нагрузил поднос закусками и смылся. 

Накормив гостей, он при первой же возможности выманил Джонина из дома. 

— Сходим в магазин, купим ситра, а потом за отцом сбегаем. Он смылся на работу, чтобы отдохнуть от этого дурдома. Но, думаю, он изменит свое решение, когда узнает, кто приехал. — Они вышли из калитки и зашагали вниз по улице.

Джонин поймал ладонь Сехуна в свою и крепко переплел их рукавичные пальцы. 

— А елки у вас не будет? — спросил он.

Сехун встал посреди улицы столбом. 

— Елка… Проклятье, я забыл, что должен был забрать ее у старика Умина.

— Это тот, что сторож в школе?

— Он самый. Идем. — И Сехун поволок Джонина в противоположном направлении. Сначала они шли быстрым шагом, а затем и вовсе перешли на бег. Последние две улицы преодолели галопом, проскочили мимо кладбища и остановились у ворот дома, где жил Умин. Со двора доносились голоса. Видимо, кто-то пожаловал за елкой.

— Давай-давай, быстрее. — Сехун, подталкивая Джонина в спину, ввалился в калитку, быстренько сориентировался и почесал в обход дома, к коровнику. — Ох, какой ужас! — Стоило им свернуть за угол, как они нос к носу столкнулись с хозяином и его посетителем.

Мун Сонёль, в распахнутой на медвежьей груди дубленке и елкой под боком, вылупился на Сехуна так, словно видел его впервые. Потом понял, кто перед ним, и расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Ну привет, — протянул он в своей похабной манере и обнажил кривые зубы.

— Здорово. — Сехун и глазом моргнуть не успел, а Джонин уже выступил вперед и протянул Сонёлю руку для приветствия.

Сонёль нахмурился, зыркнул на протянутую ему ладонь, нахмурился сильнее. Покосился на Сехуна, на Джонина, снова на Сехуна. Лицо его стремительно посерело и вытянулось. 

— Ким Джонин, — пролепетал он и уже с ужасом уставился на ладонь Джонина. — Не знал, что вы… того, вернулись. 

— Утренним поездом приехали. — Джонин улыбнулся.

— А я тут, вот, за елкой. Новый год, все дела. Батя послал, для братишек. Я… ну, побегу. Приятно было свидеться. — И Сонёль, держась стеночки, проскользнул мимо них к калитке. Миг — и он скрылся из виду.

— А он однозначно поумнел. — Джонин произнес это так, что определить, сарказм это или логическое заключение, Сехун не смог.

Старик Умин помахал им рукой, показывая, чтобы шли за ним. Сам потопал за огромный дровяной сарай. 

Елка оказалась под стать Чанёлю — большая и несуразная. 

— Асимметричность форм создает иллюзию движения. — Джонин склонил голову к плечу и с научным интересом осматривал елку. — Если поставить ее возле шифоньера, то, может быть, даже не упадет. Хотя бы не сразу…

Сехун прыснул в рукавицу. Он уже во всех красках представил лицо Чанёля и процесс привязывания елки к швабре, чтобы придать ей хотя бы относительно-вертикальное положение. 

— Ну, внешность не главное, — подытожил Джонин. — Главное — елочный дух.

Джонин кое-как сгрузил хвойное чудовище на плечо, и они поплелись в амбулаторию. 

Елку они оставили в тамбуре и по гулкому коридору дошли до кабинета отца. Дверь стояла приоткрытой, отец пил чай и лениво перекладывал карточки из одной стопки в другую. 

Сехун заглянул в кабинет. 

— Доктор Ким, а не пора ли вам домой?

Отец вскинул голову и с удивленной улыбкой уставился на Сехуна. 

— Ты что тут делаешь, сына?

— Да вот, за елкой ходили и решили на обратном пути и тебя прихватить. Тебя дома, между прочим, уже заждались.

— Сына, передай Чанёлю, что у меня много работы. Очень много. До вечера бы управиться. 

Сехун дернул Джонина за рукав и заставил его выйти вперед. 

— Здравствуйте, доктор Ким.

Отец так резко встал, что стул не устоял и завалился на спинку. 

— Джонин. — Отец прочистил горло. — Как? Когда? Почему не предупредили? А папа?..

— Папа подпал под чары Тао, так что он пока в относительной безопасности.

— Ох, понимаю. — Отец заметался по кабинету: стянул халат, но не сразу вспомнил, куда его следует повесить, а после никак не мог застегнуть пальто. Руки его явственно дрожали.

Сехун и Джонин смиренно дожидались его в коридоре и давились смешками. Хотя сами со стороны, пожалуй, выглядели не лучше. 

Уже у дома Джонин передал елку Чунмёну и побежал в магазин. Елку оставили в сарае — дожидаться распоряжений Чанёля — и пошли в хату. 

Отец надолго застрял в сенях: отряхивал ботинки от несуществующего снега, разматывал шарф и снимал рукавицы. Сехун не выдержал и ушел в хату, чтобы не отмораживать и без того подмерзшую попу. 

— Ты елку забрал? — тут же налетел на него Чанёль. Он с ног до головы выделался в муке и смешно морщился, растирая по щекам черничное варенье.

— Елка в сарае, отец на пороге, Джонин — в магазине, — отрапортовал Сехун и убежал умываться.

Отец созрел раньше, чем вернулся Джонин, хоть в какой-то миг Сехун решил, что будет наоборот. Он осторожно прокрался в прихожую, повесил пальто на вешалку, пригладил волосы и, поправив воротник рубашки, с дурацкой — по его ошибочному мнению — вежливой — улыбкой вошел в горницу, где дядя Кенсу, вооружившись бумажным шприцем, украшал пирог черничным кремом. Тао тщательно вылизывал миску. 

— Кхм, — прокашлялся отец, — ну здравствуй.

Кенсу поднял голову и ответил ему улыбкой. 

— Привет. Как видишь, мы снова без приглашения.

— Я… ну… э-м… почему не позвонил? Я бы встретил.

— Джонин хотел сделать сюрприз.

— М-м-м…

— Чунмён? — Кенсу отложил шприц в сторону, утер руки о фартук и подошел к отцу. — Тэджон дал мне развод. Я свободен. Официально. Ну?

Отец встряхнул руками, словно они у него были мокрые, и потянулся к Кенсу. Кенсу поцеловал первым. 

Сехун смылся на кухню и знаками показал, чтобы Чанёль и Ифань оставались на месте. 

— Эй, но там же Тао! — зашипел Чанёль и попытался было пробиться к двери.

— Ему два года, Плюшечка, он еще ничего не понимает. — Ифань подкрался к Чанёлю со спины и под шумок потискал его раздобревшие бока. — Да и у Чунмёна так давно не было омеги, что он и не вспомнит, что с ним надо делать. Не суетись. — Ифань жамкнул Чанёля за попу и вернулся к недорезанной колбасе.

Чанёль, раскрасневшийся, но довольный, убрел к печи. 

Сехун проскользнул в прихожую, а оттуда, на цыпочках, — в сени, где и стал дожидаться Джонина. 

Джонин вернулся не один, а в компании Кимов. Чондэ и Бэкхён шли впереди, взявшись за руки, а Джонин катил на санках Тэхёна. Тэхён охранял бутылки с лимонадом. 

Оказалось, что Тэхёну выпала честь хранить не только напитки, но и наготовленные Бэкхёном угощения. Судки закутали в три одеяла, чтобы содержимое их не остыло, а сверху еще и Тэхёнчика усадили: для верности. 

— Надеюсь, елку вы еще не наряжали? Тэхён голову мне прогрыз этой елкой. — Бэкхён с помощью Сехуна поднялся на скользкое крыльцо.

— Елка — самое главное в Новом году, — с полной серьезностью заявил Тэхён. Джонин поддакнул. 

— Елка в сарае. Мы пока все в готовке.

Сехун повел Бэкхёна в дом. 

— Когда свадьба?

— Чья?

Бэкхён закатил глаза. 

— Да хоть чья-нибудь.

— С отцовской решимостью — лет через сорок созреет.

— Да я их поубиваю. Эй, доктор Ким, а ну иди сюда! — Бэкхён сунул голову в прихожую.

Отец тут же нарисовался на пороге. На щеках играл румянец, глаза блестели, а губы заметно припухли. 

— Бэкхён-а, ты, что ли? Так рано? Случилось что? Схватки? — с каждым произнесенным словом лицо отца становилось все бледнее.

— Типун тебе на язык. — Бэкхён вывалился из ватника и уселся на скамеечку. Сехун помог ему разуться. — Разговор у меня к тебе. Когда свадьба?

— Чья?

— Моя, наверное. — Бэкхён не мог не съязвить. — Ох и жарко у вас тут.

— Я не понимаю…

— Говорю, когда ты Кенсу под венец поведешь?

— Я?

Бэкхён смерил отца таким взглядом, что тот прикусил язык. 

— Чего ты разорался? — В прихожую, гремя судками, ввалился Чондэ. — На улицу даже слышно.

— Тебя не спрашивали. Так, о чем это я? Ах, да. Я требую свадьбу.

— Да они же еще дети. — Чондэ покачал головой.

Сехун пошел пятнами. 

— Не эту свадьбу. Эту мы до лета отложим. Джонин же в институт поступать будет.

Сехун попятился к двери, надеясь незаметно выскользнуть в сени, но не тут-то было. Спина мигом уперлась во что-то твердое и холодное, а на пояс легла тяжелая рука. 

— Куда собрался?

Волосы на затылке вздыбились от низкого шепота Джонина. 

— Ты мне раздетый на мороз не бегай.

Сехун проглотил стон. Не хватало еще и ему на глазах у Бэкхёна опозориться. 

Из кухни показался Чанёль, пальцем поманил к себе Чондэ и так же бесшумно скрылся в облаках лукового пара. Тэхёнчик увязался за отцом. Послышался грохот, а затем детский басок протянул: «Оно само...»

— Началось.

Бэкхён поковылял за супругом и сыном. 

— Ну что, Джонин, пошли елку доводить до ума? — Отец снова сбегал из собственного дома. Сехун не мог его винить — не будь он омегой, в котором совесть преобладала над инстинкт самосохранения, давно бы смылся на край света.

Остаток дня прошел в такой суматохе, что к вечеру Сехун едва волочил ноги. Он вымылся в натопленной Ифанем бане, нарядился в самый лучший из своих свитеров и вместе со всеми уселся за стол: ждать, когда куранты пробьют полночь. 

Потом были тосты и полусожженные бумажки с желаниями в бокале с шампанским. Джонин пил ситро, и его бумажка оказалась единственной, которая сгорела дотла. На площади у клуба пускали салюты; у соседей беспрестанно лаяла собака. К часу ночи Сехун наелся так, что пришлось расстегнуть пуговицу на брюках. Джонину же не сиделось на месте. 

— Пошли гулять. — Он уставился на Сехуна песьими глазами, и Сехун, который мечтал лишь о мягкой перинке, не смог ему отказать.

На улицах было полно веселящегося народа, и Джонину это не понравилось, так что десять минут спустя Сехун обнаружил себя взбирающимся на бугор, к железнодорожной станции. 

Джонин шел впереди, в свете луны прокладывая путь, а Сехун держался за подол его пальто и надеялся, что не упадет. Голова кружилась от выпитого шампанского, а в желудке схлестнулись в жестокой схватке салаты и черничный торт. 

— Ты там спишь на ходу, что ли? — спросил Джонин, когда они, спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь, перебрались через пути и поднялись на перрон.

— Нет, я немного пьяненький. — Сехун хихикнул и носом ткнулся Джонину в спину. Ладони его сами нашли путь в его карманы.

— Сядешь? — Они добрались до скамейки, и Джонин расчистил немного места.

Сехун послушно сел. 

— А теперь закрой глаза.

Сехун сделал, что сказали. Сердце забилось чаще. 

— Надеюсь, ты не убить меня собрался. — Сехун улыбнулся и сжал колени. Его немного потряхивало, но он не мог сказать, от волнения ли или от холода.

— Нет. Тебе понравится. Надеюсь. — Джонин подошел ближе — его колени стукнулись о колени Сехуна. Это Сехуну уже нравилось, но он промолчал. — Ты очень красивый. — Щеки коснулась прохладное, погладило нежно, с мягким нажимом. Костяшки пальцев. Наверное.

Сехун чуть приподнял голову и затаил дыхание. Он хотел, чтобы Джонин его поцеловал. 

Желаниям, загаданным в новогоднюю ночь, положено сбываться.

Губы Сехуна обдало жаром, чернично-лимонадным. Сехун послушно открыл рот и позволил жару ворваться внутрь. Заполнить его нежностью, затопить удовольствием. Окунуть в счастье с головой. 

Сехун зажмурился довольно, поймал твердые, шершавые губы Джонина своими губами, тронул легонько языком. Он никогда никого не целовал и его никто не целовал, но ему всегда этого хотелось. С Джонином.

— Ну? Все еще противно?

Голос Джонина обрушил его с небес на землю. Сехун нахмурился и из-под надвинутой на глаза шапки уставился на Джонина. 

— Ты о чем это?

— Ты говорил, что целоваться — противно, и я решил уточнить.

— Идиот совсем? — Сехун ударил Джонина кулаком в плечо и вскочил с лавки.

— Но ты сказал…

— Я сказал, что целоваться с Мун Сонёлем противно, а ты напридумал себе всякого. Господи, Джонин-а, нельзя воспринимать все буквально. И уж тем более то, что говорят омеги. Омеги вообще частенько говорят одно, а подразумевают совсем другое. Вот сейчас я скажу, чтобы ты больше никогда меня не целовал, потому что я не целуюсь с дураками, но это значит лишь то, что я хочу, чтобы ты снова меня поцеловал. В идеале — прямо сейчас.

Упрашивать Джонина дважды не пришлось. За миг он уже целовал Сехуна — напористо и очень глубоко, и у Сехуна предательски разъезжались ноги. Удержать их вместе, млея от удовольствия, было невозможно, и заканчивали они поцелуй, распластавшись по перрону. 

— Какие звезды, — протянул Сехун, когда Джонин с него скатился и вытянулся рядом на снегу. — Знаешь, почему я не хочу жить в городе? Там нет таких звезд. Летом на озеро рванем: поймешь, о чем говорю. Млечный Путь — самое прекрасное, что есть во Вселенной.

— Самое прекрасное во Вселенной — это ты.

Сехун спрятал лицо в ладонях, но улыбку скрыть не смог. Он хотел ответить чем-нибудь приятным, значимым для них обоих, но вместо этого промычал в рукавицы нечто нечленораздельное и еще глубже зарылся в снег. 

В отдалении послышался гудок. 

— Поезд идет. — Джонин ловко взвился на ноги и помог встать Сехуну.

— Это ведь тот, на котором вы шесть лет назад приехали… — Сехун вцепился в руки Джонина крепче — ноги опять предательски заскользили.

— Он самый. — Джонин поволок его к лавке.

Поезд вырвался из тьмы векового леса, промчался мимо, обдавая их душистым паром. 

— Он никогда здесь не останавливается. А той ночью остановился.

— Снег шел.

— Да, снежная была зима. Помнишь, какой замок мы соорудили на заднем дворе?

Джонин улыбнулся. Конечно, он помнил. Такое вовек не забудешь. 

— Никогда больше не оставляй меня. Слышишь? Не смей. Я жизнь за тебя отдам. Пускай она маленькая и никому не нужная, но отдам.

— Мне нужная.

— Забирай.

Джонин держал руки Сехуна в своих руках, растирал холодные даже в рукавицах пальцы и в лунном — самом чистом и правдивом — свете глядел в глаза. А в них мерцали звезды… 

 

❄❄❄

 

 

Свадьбу сыграли в марте, а к Рождеству Кенсу подарил Джонину братика. Джонин не отходил от Сокджина ни на шаг, за что получал нагоняи сразу ото всех. 

— Сессия на носу, а он и в ус не дует, — бурчал Кенсу, а сам не мог налюбоваться на своих мальчиков.

— Своих заведешь — нанянчишься, — предупреждал Бэкхён, вытирая испачканный пюре ротик Минсока. — А кто тут хороший мальчик? Кто все скушал?

— Шуруй домой: сорвут твой Цветочек, а ты и не ку-ку, — грозя полотенцем, ругался Чанёль.

Ифань ржал как не в себе, за что и огребал тем самым полотенцем на постоянной основе. 

— Вот же дурачье. И сынуля туда же. — Чанёль качал головой, глядя на заливающегося смехом Тао. Тот по-царски восседал у Ифаня на животе и колотил ручонками по хрипящей от смеха груди.

Джонин лишь улыбался, выслушивая их нравоучения, щекотал мягонькие бока братишки, целовал его гладкий светлый лобик и бежал домой, к своему омеге. 

Сехун был единственным, кто никогда не ругал его за чрезмерную привязанность к брату. Знал, что совсем скоро в жизни Джонина появится еще один маленький человечек, и вся его любовь, вся его нежность и забота будут всецело принадлежать ему. 

 

8-11 января, 2018


End file.
